The Places You Will Be From
by RipleyReprised
Summary: Quistis and Seifer eschew romance for a little casual fun - with less than casual results. Post-game, loosely based on Hollywood's "Friends With Benefits." Who knew I could be inspired by a movie starring Justin Timberlake?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**_Obviously I don't own the characters, the setting, or, really, anything else. This piece is sometimes loosely, sometimes largely, based off the romantic comedy titled __**Friends With Benefits, **__which was written by Keith Merryman, David Newman, and Will Gluck. I saw the movie for the first time on television a few months ago and immediately thought of how well the story would suit Quistis and Seifer. I actually credit/blame the film for inspiring me to write fan fiction again. Anyway, I am shamelessly ripping off the hard work of others with this piece in order to have a good time amusing myself. I hope I amuse you too._

* * *

Quistis Trepe was annoyed. It was a feeling she was becoming more and more familiar with, especially in relation to her love life. As she paced back and forth in front of the theatre, she asked herself what the heck she was doing there.

"Why do I even bother?" She muttered the words while stabbing at a button on her satellite phone. Holding it up to her ear, she let out a sigh hard enough to ruffle the light hair on her forehead.

"Yo," a voice greeted her over the line.

"Where are you?" Quistis demanded. "I've been standing here by myself for almost forty-five minutes. The concert started half an hour ago."

"I know, I know! I'm on my way. I just got held up!" The voice sounded irritated and not nearly as contrite as she felt it should, given the circumstances.

"Again? I don't understand why I could make it here in time all the way from Balamb but you can't get here in time from the other side of town." Her pitch rose higher than she intended. "Need I remind you that this was your idea?" She took a deep breath and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, eyes on the traffic passing in front of her.

"I'm almost there, I swear!" He sounded equally frustrated. "Where are you? How will I find you?"

"I am the only person in front of the theatre," she deadpanned. A car horn blared and drowned out her murmured curse.

"What?"

"Nothing. You'll see me as soon as you get here."

"Okay! I'm just two blocks away! I'll be right there!"

Quistis leaned back against the wall to wait, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She kept the phone at her ear. "Alright, I'm watching for you. I don't exactly have anything else to do."

"Seriously!" Her would-be boyfriend cried in earnest. "Seriously, I am like practically there."

"I don't see you." One brow lifted, she looked both ways down the street.

"I"m looking at you right now. I'm waving! Can you see me waving?"

"Zone," she sighed again. "All I see are cars and someone running… Oh, wait, I guess that's you." She stood away from the wall. "I'm hanging up now."

"Okay! I'm coming!"

"Indeed." Removing the phone from her ear, she pushed another button to disconnect the call before dropping it into her bag. She crossed her arms in front of her and watched the young man run towards her from the other side of the street. Tilting her head, she observed as he darted in front of a passing vehicle and ran until he reached the concrete sidewalk outside the theatre.

Zone stopped in front of her, lowering his hands to his knees while he caught his breath. "Made it!"

"Not really," she said. "I think you already missed your favourite song. I heard them singing something about it ending tonight. Over and over and over again."

Quistis then rolled her eyes and shook her head. At this point, she just wanted to move on. Spinning on her heel, she strode toward the doors of the music hall, expecting him to follow. When he didn't, she stopped and turned, one hand on her hip.

"What's the matter? You don't want to miss the one about the swing, do you?"

"Uh, actually, Quistis?" He coughed and averted his eyes. "I was thinking, um, that maybe we, er…" He trailed off, shifting from one foot to another.

Her brows lowered. She had a feeling that whatever he was about to say was going to give her a very large headache. Not for the first time, she wondered why she kept seeing him. It certainly wasn't for his witty banter. It must have more to do with his skills in the bedroom. Evidently porn magazines are filled with some pretty creative techniques. It was kind of pathetic. She never thought she'd see the day she traveled four hours on a cramped train for sex.

After several more stuttered attempts, Zone finally got to the point.

"I was thinking we should take a break. For a while. Maybe. I just feel we should chill." He fidgeted and continued to avoid her gaze.

"You're doing this? You're breaking up with me?" Quistis didn't know what she had been expecting him to say but it wasn't that. Her eyebrows furrowed and then rose, jaw clenching. "Is that why you were so late? You were trying to figure out how to dump me after I rushed to the train station after a gruelling day at work, narrowly missed the train to Timber, changed in a disgusting public washroom, and spent a fortune on cab fare so I would make it to a concert for a band I despise, all just to see you?" The nerve of the man was stupefying.

"No!" He had the nerve to look up then, almost smiling at her as if he was proud. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

Quistis looked him up and down, unimpressed. "Jeans and a hoodie, that's what you went with?"

He nodded, still smiling. She didn't know how to respond. The entire situation was baffling and borderline ridiculous. If she wasn't so ticked off she might have found it amusing. As it was, she was struggling to keep her temper under control.

"What, are you heading out to a pep rally after this?"

It finally seemed to dawn on him that she wasn't taking the news as well as he'd hoped. "Hey, don't lash out. You're better than that."

"I'm really not." Imagining the sounds he would make as she strangled him with the strings of his overworn sweatshirt helped her maintain her cool.

"I'm really sorry," he said, not looking at all sympathetic. Shrugging he lifted his hands. "_Really_. I'd still like to be friends."

"Right." She snorted and crossed her arms. The kiosk attendant at the ticket window was watching them with wide eyes. The last thing she wanted to draw was more attention yet she couldn't stop herself from blurting out. "You said I was your soul mate."

"I did?"

"When we spent that weekend in Winhill together. _Remember_?"

"Oh, well..." Having the decency to look ashamed, he lowered his eyes and scratched at his ears. "That doesn't..."

"That doesn't what?" The three words were snapped.

"Count." With a shrug, he met her eyes.

"With the understanding that I am in no way upset by this break-up, would you mind telling me why, exactly and honestly, you are ending our relationship?"

His eyes widened at that and he took a step back. Swallowing visibly, he looked away again. With his eyes darting everywhere, he looked like he was about to speak and then at the last minute clutched his mid-section. He doubled over as if in pain.

"Ohhhh! My stomach!"

Well accustomed to Zone's antics after several months of dating, Quistis simply waited. She glared at his bowed head, tapping a foot. There was no way she was letting him pull that on her again. Her elbow still hurt from where she'd banged it in the train bathroom while fighting into her dress. He owed her.

Apparently realizing she wasn't going to give him a break, Zone stood back up. He ran a head over his cropped brown hair and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh…" He began, briefly meeting her eyes. "It's not personal, or anything, but it's just that you're so famous and we can't go anywhere in Balamb without people following us around. It's creepy."

Quistis frowned. "Since when have we gone anywhere together in Balamb?"

"Well, I mean, I have to keep a low profile for the Owls, y'know? And you're always in the news." He shoved his hands inside the pocket of his sweatshirt, slouching his shoulders.

"I have to be in the news. It's my job!" She rubbed her forehead. The headache had arrived right on time.

"Well, that's kinda the problem too," he continued. "You're always working. You are so serious all the time, about everything. Sometimes I just want to hang out, relax, have fun… That's not your thing."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. The conversation was rapidly derailing. Unfortunately, she didn't have to say anything as Zone kept talking.

"You're always acting like what you do is more important than anything else. And it is!" He waved his hands in front of his face, as if to ward off argument. "But do you always have to _act_ like it? You can be hard to talk to. You have all these things going on in your head. You seem like you got it totally together, but you're actually really emotionally damaged."

"I see." Quistis stopped listening. Head leaning to one side, she pacified her anger by imagining all the fun ways she could kill the man currently in front of her listing all of her flaws. She supposed she had brought it on herself, though the knowledge hardly made her feel better. Tuning back in, she listened to one more insult before she had to interrupt to save her shrinking self-esteem.

"And your eyes," he went on. "They are just so… Blue. It kinda freaks me out."

"Okay, that's enough! I get it." Somehow she resisted the compulsion to throw something at his head.

"I'm really sorry, Quistis," Zone repeated in earnest. "It's not you."

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she lifted her chin. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I came all the way out here even though you could have told me this on the phone. I am sorry I spent one hundred gil on a limited edition band t-shirt because I knew you would whine if you missed your chance to get one."

"Really? You got me one? Awesome!"

_He's grinning_, she thought, stunned. _The stupid idiot is actually grinning._

"Yes. I did. Obviously you're not getting it now."

"Oh, right." Zone's expression sobered. His hands dove back into the pocket. He waited a second before he looked at her, a hopeful smile on his face. "So, we're good? I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." With that, Quistis turned and walked away, refusing to look back.

As she strode away, she wished she hadn't traded in her boots for heels as her exit would have been much swifter. It was hard to depart with military officiousness in such awkward footwear. She silently vowed never to give up her own comfort for a man again.

"Asshole."

* * *

Seifer Almasy was annoyed. It was an emotion he was used to but one he was tired of feeling. As he tipped back his glass and downed the dregs of his beer, he asked himself what the heck he was doing there.

"Fuck me." He muttered the words while slamming the glass back down on the table. No ale in the world had an alcohol content strong enough to get him through the next few hours. For his second round, he was going to need something much, much harder.

"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer!"

Wincing, he turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Leda, Leda, Leda."

Before he could prepare himself the young woman was on top of him. She threw her silk-clad body into his lap, straddling him. She tipped her forehead against his and giggled, red hair brushing against his shoulders.

"Why are you hiding in the corner?" Her breath smelled like cherries. "Don't you want to sing with me?"

"Do I look like the karaoke type?" Setting his hands on her hips, he shifted her back. "Do you want another drink?" Not that she appeared to need one. Judging by her bright eyes, she'd had several already.

Seifer wasn't immune to his quasi-girlfriend's many physical attractions but her personality at times left something to be desired. Especially when she was among her friends. When they were alone, he could normally manipulate the situation to his liking and she could be a lot of fun. Unfortunately, at the moment, they were far from alone.

The karaoke bar had opened up just three weeks ago in Dollet's main square and already it was packed every night. Leda and her friends had decided it was their new favourite hang-out. They regularly got blitzed and belted out the latest top 40 hits while prancing around on stage. It wasn't the prancing that bothered him, or the high heels they wore. What they classified as singing was another story.

He'd managed to avoid the place pretty well until tonight when she had made him promise to meet her there after work. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he'd agreed. A long day spent babysitting his useless fellow security officers must have screwed around with his brain. It probably had something to do with the promise of drunken sex afterwards. It was kind of pathetic. He never thought he'd see the day he blew out his eardrums just to get laid.

Rather than answer his question verbally, Leda smiled slightly and slid off his lap. It was a testament to her abilities that she was able to rise in one fluid motion given the spiky heels of her high leather boots. Picking up his right hand she pulled him off the chair in the direction of the bar. Seifer had no choice but to follow her through the crowd.

Once they reached their destination, she dropped his hand to lean over the bar, flipping back her hair.

"I'd like another Red Ruby Martini, please." Leda grinned at the bartender then turned to Seifer and winked. "Make it a double."

That explained the cherries.

Raising his eyebrows, Seifer ducked his head to murmur in her ear. "Do you really need a double? How many drinks have you had?"

"Meh." she shrugged with both shoulders, causing her long earrings to dance. "Who cares? It's Friday night, baby. Live a little!"

When the bartender presented her cocktail, she gave the dark-haired man another wide smile before hopping up on the single available stool. It was clear she expected Seifer to pay for her drink.

Shaking his head, he ordered his own, could never go wrong with vodka, paid for both, and then leaned back against the bar. The taste of the cool alcohol was satisfying on his tongue, though it did nothing to dispel the tortured sounds coming from the stage. The current singer, if one could call her that, was better than the previous performer talent-wise. It's just too bad she seemed to have a serious case of the hiccups. He supposed her jolting movements were supposed to be sexy. Unfortunately, they just made him sneer.

Were civilians always this pathetic?

Draining his glass, Seifer was about to order another when Leda spun her chair around to face him. Her large, thickly-lined eyes were serious as she studied him while sipping from her drink. She toyed with the straw and licked her lips. He was on the point of suggesting they take off but she spoke first.

"Seifer." It was a statement. She put down her glass so she could clasp his hands in hers. "We need to talk."

Seifer lifted an eyebrow and said nothing. He hated it when she got all touchy.

"I hate to say this, baby, but it's over. I don't think we should see each other anymore." Gazing up at him through her long eyelashes she cocked her head. "Please don't be mad."

He frowned as Leda's words registered in his head. It had been hard to hear over the singer's pleas for someone to call her, maybe. Disentangling his hands, he propped his elbows up on the bar behind him and looked his ostensibly ex-girlfriend up and down.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He spoke slowly, legitimately confused.

"Please, I know!" She crossed her legs and leaned forward, reaching out to touch his side. "We've had a lot of great times. It's just that, you're not nearly as, well, exciting as you used to be. "

"As I used to be?" It wasn't his style to echo but he was baffled by her phrasing. "We've only been seeing each other for a few weeks. Can't have changed that much."

"I know! I know! And it feels like so much longer, doesn't it?" Her eyes rolled and she giggled. "You used to be so cool, so dangerous. But lately you're just grumpy and you never want to go out any more. I like to party! You like to… Actually, I have no idea what you like to do. All I know is you need to care a little bit less about work and a little more about the girl you're dating."

"Right. Maybe if the girl I'm dating cared a little bit more about..." Seifer snorted and pulled away from the bar, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what? Not your issue any more."

"I just think we're heading in different directions." She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Eyes rolling, he unfolded his arms and pushed her off. He leaned forward with a smirk. "Yeah, you to the karaoke stage and me not! Best. Breakup. _Ever."_ Instead of speaking the last out loud he mouthed it silently for emphasis._  
_

"You're a great guy. A little too emotionally distant, if you ask me_..." _Leda widened her eyes, rising from the bar stool. "It's not you. It's me. Truly."

"Look, Leda. I don't give a rat's ass. Of course it's me. You're breaking up with me!" Staring down at her in disbelief, he almost felt like laughing. He wasn't sure how much more he could put up while remaining remotely polite.

"It's not! It's me!" Her eyes pleaded with him and then she smiled. "I just don't like you anymore. I really wanna stay friends."

_Fuck this, _he thought. _Why am I still listening to this shit?_

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." With that, he turned to walk away. "I'd say it's been fun, but really it's been a pain in the ass." He didn't bother to look back.

At least she'd had the decency to tell him before the crowd really got going. If he'd waited around all night listening to more crappy music only to get dumped at the end, he would have really been pissed. He silently vowed never to endanger his hearing for a woman again.

"Bitch."

* * *

Quistis Trepe was sweating. It was the day after her disappointing non-date with Zone. She'd spent the entire journey home keyed up and ticked off. In the past she had found that the best way to release such tension was physical exercise. Almost immediately after arriving in Garden around six am, she called up Xu and invited her to join her in a run. A venting workout was always better when served with a friend. She could see the beach ahead which meant they'd made it about ten kilometres already. Too bad she still wasn't feeling a whole lot better.

"Cripes, Quis, wait up, would ya?"

Realizing she had gotten quite a few strides ahead of the shorter woman, Quistis slowed her pace to allow her to catch up.

"Sorry, Xu." She shook her head. "I just need to get it out of my system."

"No kidding." Xu's breath came out in short pants. Her bangs were swept back from her head in a white head band but it didn't stop the sweat from dripping into her eyes. "It is way too hot for this."

In truth, Quistis had barely noticed the warm temperature or the climbing sun. Every time she thought about the events from the last night, her veins froze over. Even the bright spring morning couldn't lighten her mood.

"Did you want to take a break?" She glanced over, adjusting the strap of her tank top.

"Maybe in a minute. When I collapse and die, you'll know it's time."

Running was not Xu's favourite cardiovascular activity. She much preferred hitting the spin bike at the gym where at least she could enjoy the male scenery. Killing things in the training center was also a lot more fun as it also involved a mental workout. Running was dull, mindless, and, she could admit, she sucked at it. Her competitive nature automatically hated anything at which she wasn't the best. Nevertheless, Quistis was her best friend. Sometimes one had to suck it up and do the right thing.

Chuckling, the blond woman grinned at her friend, eyebrows quirked. "Race ya to the beach?"

Without giving her friend a chance to reply, Quistis took off, feet hitting the gravel with a satisfying crunch.

"Hey! Wait! Ugh!" Xu groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Veering off from the pathway, Quistis ran down the steep grass hill towards the water. She never felt as free as she did when she was running. All the stress could be left far behind and she could pretend there was nothing else in the world but herself and the wind. It had been where she found her solace after the painful events of the Second Sorceress War. In the two years since it all ended, she had rarely skipped a day. No matter how bad things got, she could always find peace in her well-worn sneakers. It was just too bad the feeling didn't linger very far off the trail.

"I win!" Hitting the sand of the Balamb shore, she slowed down and threw her arms up in the air. She skipped a few steps and then lowered her hands to the ground to rotate her body in a cartwheel.

"Show off!" The other woman shouted as she jogged down the hill. Xu swore, though there was no malice in her voice. "Where the hell do you get the energy?"

Quistis bent to stretch out her legs. "It's not energy. It's rage."

"Ah. I guess that'd do it." Finally making it to the sand, Xu threw herself to the ground, arms and legs flayed out. "Kill. Me. Now."

"Um, I wouldn't do that," said her taller friend, peering down at her. "Your muscles will seize and you won't be able to run back." Xu let forth with a stream of obscenities so profane, all Quistis could do was laugh. "Okay, if you like we can walk it."

"The things I do for you," muttered Xu. She blocked the sun from her eyes with one hand and reached out with the other. "Help me up."

Once she was on her feet again, she removed the band and elastic from her shoulder-length hair and shook it out. The sweaty strands touched the back of her neck and she grimaced. The shower was so very far away. She watched Quistis as she gathered the brown tresses back up into a short ponytail.

"You gonna be okay, Trepe?"

"Yeah…" Nodding, Quistis looked out over the water. "I'm not hurt. Just angry. I can't believe I invested all that time and energy for nothing."

"Not nothing." Xu stretched an arm over her head and smirked. "The sex was okay, right?"

"Sure," the blonde rolled her eyes, "but what good is that? I'm no better off now. And I'm short a couple hundred gil." She paused then made a face. "He called me emotionally damaged. His exact words."

Dropping her arms, Xu shook her head in sympathy. "What a douche. You should have strangled him with that t-shirt."

"The thought did cross my mind." Quistis sighed and returned her gaze to the other woman. "You're right. It is hot out here. Are you ready to head back?"

Giving a one-shouldered shrug, Xu fell into step with her friend and began the climb back up to the path.

"I wouldn't dwell on it, Quis. You're not the only woman to be taken in by a goofy smile. Don't beat yourself up."

"Ugh." At the top of the crest, Quistis kicked at the gravel road, watching it fall. "I just don't know if I can go through it all again. Why can't I keep someone interested? It's so infuriating!" She started walking, making sure to match her stride to Xu's this time. "I don't know what is wrong with me or why I keep trying to put myself out there. What do I have to do? I mean, I even wore that skanky dress you made me buy."

"You mean the red one?" Xu gave her a sidelong glance.

"Yes. With the buttons."

"Right. And the—"

"Yes."

"Hell, Quis, I don't know. _I'd _fuck you in that dress!"

"Exact-" Quistis cut herself off when she realized what her friend had said. She gave Xu a strange look but the woman only smiled. She shook her head and kept walking. "Exactly."

"I am positive he is punching himself in the head this morning over his own stupidity. If I ever see that creep again, I'll do a whole lot more."

"Thanks, Xu." The other woman's loyalty made her smile. "Zone wasn't the best choice of boyfriends. I know that. But he seemed so sweet."

"Don't they all?" Adjusting her shorts, Xu wrinkled her nose. Her legs were beginning to feel sore from the run but a breeze had picked up off the ocean to help cool her down. That was something.

"No!" Snorting at the memory, Quistis raised an eyebrow in her friend's direction. "The Estharian you tried to pawn off on me was far from sweet. Talk about an ego."

"Oh yeah!" Xu's expression brightened and she snickered. "What was his name again? I can't remember. Dorian? Axel? Miletus?"

"Paavo," she corrected then lowered her brows. "Miletus? You sure know a lot more men than I do."

"Well, duh!" It came out louder than she'd intended so Xu tried to soften the jibe with a playful nudge with her elbow. "I get out a lot more. I don't lock myself up in my apartment like it's some kind of convent."

"Whatever." Tired now that she had vented, Quistis wasn't in the mood for her friend's teasing. She just wanted to get back to Garden and on with her life.

Xu didn't take the hint. "Careful, Trepe. I think that's the second time you've said that this morning. You don't want to turn into our great and powerful commander."

"Maybe I do, Xu. Maybe he was right all along." Quistis threw up her hands. "That could be my problem. Perhaps I try too hard or expect too much. Maybe I need to approach my future relationships with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. It seemed to work. He's been with Rinoa for over two years now."

Now it was Xu's turn to frown. Sometimes she really worried about her friend. "Are you sure about that? Stoic and taciturn isn't your style."

"Well, it is now!" Pulling her face into a determined expression, Quistis tightened her ponytail and straightened her shoulders. "From now on, I am swearing off romance. I no longer believe in the stupid fantasy cliche of true love. I am just going to shut myself down emotionally. Just call me Squall Leonhart!"

* * *

Seifer Almasy was sweating. It was the afternoon after his frustrating experience at the karaoke bar and he was still irritated. Unable to sleep, he had spent the night glaring at his television before he'd had to get up and head in to work. Yelling at his subordinates hadn't made him feel as better as it usually did so he was still in a sullen mood by the time he'd met up with Raijin. If ordering people around didn't improve his perspective, hauling furniture up three flights of stairs wasn't a better alternative.

"Tell me again," he said, grunting under the load of a mahogany bureau. "How did Fujin get out of this?"

"Doctor's appointment," Raijin called back to him from the other end of the dresser, sounding entirely too chipper. "She felt really bad, ya know?"

"I'm sure she did. What kind of doctor is open on a weekend?" Seifer grumbled the last mostly to himself as they reached the top of the stairs. He set the bottom end of the bureau down on the floor to give his shoulders a short rest.

Raijin smiled and shrugged in response, not seeming at all affected by the heavy lifting. "We're almost done, ya know? After this there's only a coupla boxes."

"Yeah, okay." Wiping the sweat from his forehead with an arm, Seifer bent to pick up the wooden chest once more. "Let's get this over with."

He complained but he wasn't really that narked about helping his friends move. If he was honest with himself, he was happy to do it. Fujin and Raijin had done more than enough shit for him and he knew he owed them a lot more than a day's labour. He was more than pleased they were re-locating to Dollet from Balamb as he missed having them around. Things were never going to be like they were in the old days, too much had changed, yet it would be good to have some old friends in town. Maybe he would finally learn to like the place. Or, at the very least, not hate it so much.

It took them a minute to figure out how to fit the wide bureau through the door of the apartment. It was an old building and all the entrances were incredibly narrow. Raijin himself had to turn sideways just to fit through. Eventually they ended up flipping it and angling it in so that they could get around the tiny square of space in the entry way. Neither man was in bad shape but the dead weight took its toll after a short period.

"Fuck," Seifer swore. "Where the hell'd she get this thing anyway?" He had half a mind to chuck it down the stairs.

"Dunno," Raijin replied, voice muffled on the other side of the doorway. "Think it was her grandmother's."

"I didn't even know," Seifer paused to take a breath as he lifted the furniture higher so they could maneuver it around, "she had a grandmother."

"Me neither." The other man let out a grunt as they finally made it all the way inside the flat. "Don't like to question her, ya know? It hurts."

"Yeah." It was true. Fujin had one hell of a roundhouse.

The two men steered the dresser around the piles of boxes and furniture already inside in order to get to the bedroom. With a lot more grunting and only a few mild curse words, they hefted it into its final resting place and stood back as if to admire their handiwork.

Seifer rolled his shoulders. "How many boxes did you say are left?"

"Uh," Raijin scratched his head. "Couple. Maybe five? Not sure, ya know? Think there could be some still in the car too."

"Break time?" He didn't want to wuss out, but at the same time, it was hot in the small space. His t-shirt was slick against his back. Before they finished, he needed a drink.

His friend nodded and padded into the main room. Dragging a hand through his hair, Seifer followed, work boots clomping on the laminate flooring.

Though it was hard to tell with everything still piled up everywhere, as he looked around the apartment he could easily imagine his friends living comfortably there. The space wasn't large but it was open with large windows. It was a heck of a lot nicer than the hovel he'd fallen into after first arriving in the city. Of course, now that he'd been there for over a year and a half, he probably could find a better place to crash. Maybe even somewhere with reliable plumbing. It just seemed like too much work, especially since he was so rarely at home.

Raijin headed over to the refrigerator in the kitchen; the sun poured through the window over the sink and cast him in an eerie glow. Without blinds, the whole room was almost blinding and Seifer had to squint. Taking the offered beer can, he moved to the sliding door of the balcony, and stepped outside. The cool breeze from the ocean felt refreshing on his heated skin. Raijin stood next to him and leaned over the stone wall.

"Pretty cool up here, ya know? Ain't have balconies like this in Garden."

Seifer couldn't help but grin at Raijin's excited expression. His spirits lifted seeing his friend look so happy. "They don't have much in Garden. Just a whole lot of damn rules."

"Yeah. I don't think I mind leavin'. Fuj wasn't sure but I think it'll be a good change." Raijin took a large drink from his own can. "Thanks for hookin' me up with the job and all, ya know? I owe you, man."

"You owe me nothing." Seifer shook his head and stepped away, eyes on the horizon. "It was the least I could do. I'm surprised dickhead Leonhart gave you permission."

Raijin chuckled at his friend's nickname for Balamb Garden's commander. "He kinda had to when Fuj told him the news. She couldn't keep bein' a SeeD no more in her condition, ya know?"

"What do you mean her condition?" Frowning, Seifer looked back at the other man. Was Fujin injured? He was about to ask when it hit him. "Hyne. Is she pregnant?"

"Yep." Raijin looked proud as he beamed back at him. "Can't believe it, ya know?"

"Shit." Seifer slowly shook his head, not believing the news himself. How fast everything changed… An uncomfortable emotion he couldn't name poked at the back of his brain. It wasn't jealousy, not exactly, but it was just as dark. Shaking it off, he forced a smile on his face for his friend's benefit. "Shit, Raij, why didn't you say anything? Congratulations!" He punched the larger man in the shoulder with his free hand.

"Thanks, ya know?" Raijin was still beaming. He downed his beer and then crushed the can in his hands. "I wanted to tell you but Fuj was worried. Thought you might be upset, ya know? I told her you wouldn't but she wanted to wait. She'll be mad I said somethin' so I am glad you aren't."

"Of course I'm not. If you guys are happy, that's all that matters." Seifer finished his own beer and kept the grin on his face. "Fuck, who've thought?" He tossed the can at the open dumpster below, not bothering to watch as it sailed directly inside. "So what're you gonna do? Are you actually gonna get married and shit?"

"I dunno." Brows lowering, Raijin scratched the back of his neck as if thinking it over for the first time. "D'ya think I should propose? Would she want to?" His expression was at once both stunned and concerned.

"What are you asking me for?" Shaking his head again, Seifer turned to go back inside. The temperature was dropping and the breeze was starting to make him feel chilled. At least, he told himself it was the breeze. "You know a lot more than I do about relationships."

Raijin followed him in, not bothering to close the sliding door. He looked more and more worried. "But you know Fujin, ya know? Should I get her a ring? C'mon, man, help me out!"

"You're on your own, buddy. Me and women have nothing in common." The events of the previous night returned to the forefront of his mind and Seifer scowled. "Let's go. We should finish up before Fujin gets home."

As they plodded back down the stairs to where the truck was parked outside, Raijin continued to plead with him. "Hey, why don't you n' Leda come out for dinner with us? Maybe you can talk to Fuj, find out what she wants, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's not happening," Seifer's expression darkened further. "Leda and I are done."

"Oh," said Raijin. His eyes widened and he looked guilty. "I'm sorry!" He barely caught the box the blond man shoved at him.

"Don't be." Seifer stacked another box on top of the one in Raijin's arms. "You didn't know. And I'm not." He picked up two more boxes and headed back into the building.

The other man hurried to catch up. "I thought you guys were serious, ya know? You seemed to be happy."

" was more into it than I was." He took the stairs quickly, not enjoying the current topic of conversation. "Until she wasn't. Why do relationships always start off so fun and then turn into suck-a-bag-of-dicks?"

"Oh," Raijin repeated. He clamoured up behind, not seeming to break a sweat despite the fact the boxes in his hands primarily contained books. "You'll meet someone else, ya know?"

Seifer didn't say anything until he reached the top of the stairs again. Striding into the apartment, he glanced around. "Yeah, whatever. What is this junk? Kitchen?"

"Think so." Raijin set his own load down and then shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "Doesn't matter. Hey, Seif, women are tough, ya know? It's so hard."

Running out of patience with the subject at hand, Seifer shouldered past his friend and went back down for another load. The sooner they finished, the sooner he could leave. Originally he'd planned on sticking around to see Fujin, maybe grab some food, but if Raijin just wanted to yammer about his love life he could change his plans. He had better things to do.

There were only two more boxes in the back of the rental truck so he grabbed those and left Raijin scrambling in his wake to close the door and get the others out of the car. He could still hear the other man rambling about something behind him and he figured it was better to just tune him out. Seifer knew his temper would only last so long. It wouldn't be fair for Fujin to come home to the two of them engaged in a fist fight. His friend meant well but that didn't mean he had to listen.

Raijin stacked the three boxes from the car on top of each other as quickly as he could. They weren't heavy, not for him; however his natural clumsiness meant he almost dropped the one containing dishware on the ground. Recovering his hold and steadying the box on top, he closed the car door with a foot then attempted to catch up with Seifer. He felt bad about his flub and could tell Seifer was pissed off. Regrettably, the more he talked, the more ticked off the other man seemed. Fujin was going to be mad if she found out he'd said something stupid again.

The thing was, he felt kind of bad for Seifer right now. Things had been going so well for him and he wanted his friend to be just as happy. It felt weird to be in an almost superior place in life than his old buddy. Ever since they'd known each other Seifer was always the man in charge, always the one who had all his shit together. After the war, everything had kind of reversed and neither man was really comfortable with the changing dynamics.

Fortunately, in the last year and a half everything had begun to improve. Seifer now had a respected position with the Dolletian government and appeared to be leading a somewhat normal life. They never spoke about the past and Raijin knew he was trying to forge ahead the best he could, in spite of the restrictions placed on him. When he had casually mentioned Leda's name over the phone, Raijin had been pumped. He'd imagined the four of them hanging out together and hoped things could eventually even out between them, even if they couldn't revert to the way they were in the old days. Learning that was over now was disappointing.

Back inside the apartment, Raijin set down his final load and scratched at his left shoulder with the opposite hand. He looked over at Seifer who was cracking his neck while checking the messages on the phone in his hand.

"That's it! Thanks a lot for your help, ya know? Fuj will be glad it's all done!" Raijin grinned and surveyed his new abode. "D'ya want another beer? I got lots!"

Seifer slid the phone into the back pocket of his jeans before replying. "I've gotta head out."

"Oh, you sure? We were kinda hopin' you would stay for dinner, ya know? It's been a while since we hung around and we don't have anythin' else goin' on…" Raijin tried to think of a way to convince the other man to stay. "I'm really sorry if I said something to bug you. You know me, always spoutin' crap. I didn't mean to offend you, ya know?"

"Nah, it's not that." Seifer shrugged, expression guarded. "I should check back in with work for a bit. Make sure it hasn't blown up."

"So you're not mad about breakin' up with your girl? I'm really sorry it didn't work out." Raijin's countenance turned sorrowful. His distress was so sincere even Seifer had a hard time staying angry.

He sighed, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "I am mad, just not at you. Shit, it doesn't matter. She was a bitch. I'm over it. Just something to do for fun." Shrugging again, Seifer lightly punched the doorframe.

Not the most percipient of individuals, Raijin took Seifer's flippancy at face value. "That's good, ya know? Listen, maybe Fujin could set you up with someone. I am sure she knows people and—"

"Fuck, Raij! Lay off, will you?" He didn't mean to yell but the discussion was riling him up all over again. At his friend's startled expression, he took a breath and counted to ten. "Look," he started after a few moments. "I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now. Got better things to do than waste time buying flowers and making nice with ditzy friends just to get laid. I'm tired of all the bullshit games."

Raijin nodded slowly, scratching his head. "Yeah. That sucks, man. But it's not always like that, ya know?"

"Really?" Seifer laughed then, a joyless sound. He crossed his arms. "It's always been like that for me. Relationships ain't exactly my style."

"That's just cause you haven't met the right person yet, ya know?" Raijin walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He smiled with confidence. "You'll see."

"Whatever," his friend rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Chuckling, Raijin pulled out another can. "You sound like the commander, ya know?"

Seifer glared. "Compare me to that dipshit again and I'll pound on your head." He strode back over to where Raijin was standing and snatched the can out of his hand. Taking a drink, he considered his friend's words for a moment. "Fuckin' Hyne. Captain Puberty did have it right in some ways, though. Maybe I'd be better off right now if I acted more like him."

Bemused, Raijin raised his eyebrows. "Ya think?" He never thought he'd see the day Seifer admitted Squall did anything well. Things had obviously changed more than he'd guessed.

"Yeah, why not?" Seifer took a large gulp then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, liking the idea more and more. "He seems to get more action than I do. From now on, I am not gonna bother with trying to please anyone but myself. Never got me anywhere anyway. I am just going to work and fuck. Just call me Dickhead Leonhart."

* * *

_**AN: **__I was originally going to get the majority of the exposition over in this chapter but it ran a lot longer than I planned so unfortunately I still have some explaining to do before I get to the juicy bits. On the plus side, I should have the next one up pretty fast as it's most plotted out already. Thanks again for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**_Exposition is done! Mostly. I forgot how stories can take on lives of their own once begun. The quotes at the end of this chapter are from one of my all-time favourite films __**The Philadelphia Story, **__which was based on a play by Phillip Barry. I think Quistis would have liked it, too. That and I figured, I am already ripping off one movie, why not throw in another? Thanks, as always, for indulging me._

* * *

**_Five months later…_**

With a sharp inhalation of breath, Quistis opened the door. She had been a SeeD at Balamb Garden for over five years and yet she'd never quite gotten over her reverence for authority figures. Her awe was especially strong when it came to the individual she had been called to see this morning. Yes, she had witnessed this man at his bureaucratic best but she had also been with him at his most crushing depths. Despite it all, no matter how rundown Headmaster Kramer appeared at times, to her, he would always be Garden's most respected officer. In Quistis' mind Cid was second to none.

Stepping inside, she quietly closed the door behind her and faced the man in question. She took a few steps forward, waited until he looked up from the paperwork on his desk, and then stood at attention with a crisp salute. It was an action she had performed innumerable times before.

"Reporting for duty, Sir."

The headmaster lowered the document he was perusing and nodded. "At ease, SeeD Trepe." He set down his pen and gestured toward the leather chairs arranged in front of his desk. "Please, sit down."

As the leader of a military institution, Cid accepted the fact that certain formalities needed to exist, though he'd never been quite comfortable with regimented protocol. When it came to Garden's younger cadets, he did his best to portray an approachable yet commanding aura. However, He wished he could develop a more relaxed rapport with those who had already graduated. Ever since the demise of the Garden Faculty almost three years ago, he'd done his best to tear down some of the boundaries existing between him and the current members of SeeD. To his dismay, he had only been partially successful, especially when it came to his former foster children. Some walls, he thought with regret as he watched Quistis settle on the edge of a chair, could never be scaled.

Quistis kept her back straight and clasped her hands in her lap in order to keep from fidgeting. These regular meetings with the headmaster were usually brief and she had no reason to suspect he had called her to see him for any extraordinary reason. Though she had already given her weekly activity report to him two days ago, she assumed he wanted to find out if she'd made any progress on finding a replacement for librarian. Given the new semester was about to begin, it was a position that needed to be filled quickly. She was sure this was the only reason he could have deviated from their standard routine.

Then why did she feel so nervous?

"How have you been, Quistis?" Cid leaned forward, smiling slightly. He always began their conferences with an inquiry about her welfare and it never failed to make her feel awkward. She didn't know what he expected to hear and hated to disappoint.

"Fine, sir. Thank you." Her voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat. When he kept smiling at her without saying anything, she lifted her chin. If he wasn't going to get to the point, she may as well jump in. "I have four interviews scheduled for this afternoon for the librarian position. Zonia has been kind enough to assist me. Would you like to sit in?"

"I hardly think that will be necessary," said the headmaster. He sat back in his chair, considering her. "I trust you have it all in hand."

Quistis nodded. "I actually did want to speak with you about a small matter relating to SeeD Dincht, if you don't mind." At his quizzical look, she continued. "I don't know if you happened to catch the article in this morning's Chronicle Herald, but it appears Zell Dincht has been speaking with the media again. The article itself is okay and he didn't say anything compromising this time but as per Garden policy, he should have contacted me first before making an official comment. I know the reporter who spoke with him and suspect he was trying to stir up trouble." She bit her lip and looked down, fiddling with the hem of her uniform skirt. "Would you be able to address this with Zell? It's important we present a clear and united voice to the public, in light of recent events."

An observant man, Cid couldn't help but pick up on Quistis' apprehension. Her decreasing levels of confidence in her own abilities worried him. Over time, he'd hoped she would recover from her experiences. Sadly, she only seemed to be retreating further.

"I can do that, Quistis," he began slowly. "But SeeD Dincht does know the policy and I see no reason why you shouldn't feel free to speak with him directly. This kind of thing doesn't need to go through me."

"I know that, Sir, but…" She forced herself to meet Cid's gaze. "This isn't the first time and I really think it would be better if it came from you."

Cid sighed and folded his hands together on top of his desk. "Very well."

"Thank you, Sir," said Quistis, relieved. The idea of speaking with Zell after everything that had happened made her stomach clench. She was pretty sure any conversation between them would end in disaster. No doubt she would have to face him eventually but she wasn't eager to do so any time soon.

"There is actually a specific reason I called you here today. There is a little project I'd like your assistance with." Unclasping his hands, Cid turned in his chair to pick up a file folder sitting on the cabinet behind him. "Before I start, I feel I should mention the information I am about to depart his highly sensitive. You know I like to be as transparent as possible but your discretion in this matter is necessary."

"Of course."

"There have been rumours circulating, which you may have heard, about several security breaches in the Garden." Frowning, Cid shifted back in his chair and placed his elbows on the arm rests. "Not all of these are true but we do have some real concerns, especially given the incident in the library three months ago."

Quistis felt her muscles tense when the memories of that day floated through her brain. Her brows furrowed. "I thought that was an isolated incident. The perpetrator was a former cadet and was mistakenly given access. I am sure something of that nature could never recur."

"We hope not, but I am afraid there are other instances which have made me realize our security protocols need a serious update." His expression turned grave and for a second Quistis stopped breathing. She tried to think if there had been anything she had done in the last while, any time she could have screwed up and exposed Garden to attack. Fortunately, his next words made it clear the breach had nothing to do with her. "Our security team has reason to believe personnel files were hacked a few weeks ago. We don't think anything was compromised and would like to keep it quiet until we know for sure, but it is worrisome. Also, I have received reports that several portable drives containing information related to SeeD activities have been misplaced. In my opinion, this is inexcusable."

"Yes, Sir," she agreed, wondering what it all had to do with her. Garden security was more under the jurisdictions of Squall and Xu. As the director of public relations, recruitment, and – more and more frequently – fund development, she didn't feel she had a role to play in that particular arena.

"I have also been the recipient of several violent threats." He held up a hand when Quistis looked shocked. "I doubt they are serious. It's not the first time. But given everything that has happened I feel it is appropriate to make some changes in the name of prevention."

"Yes, Sir." She wished he would get to the point. Her lower back was starting to ache from sitting with such rigid posture for so long.

"Unfortunately, the way Garden is currently organized there is no one individual responsible for implementing a new program. Policy varies in each department and I'd like for there to be one body that investigates and regulates security-related issues. This is a military institution after all." At that he gave a rueful smile. "I know Mr. Kuonji has been very loyal to us over his many years of service but Garden's needs now outpace even his abilities." Cid spoke of Balamb Garden's first and only security officer with a touch of sadness. It was long past time the elderly man retired from his position at the front gate. Convincing him of that wasn't going to be easy.

"But I digress." Adjusting his glasses, Cid regarded Quistis with a decisive set in the lines around his mouth. "Essentially, I would like your help in recruiting an individual for the position of head of security, someone who will be capable of starting basically from scratch. Given the fact that you have mentioned security is the largest concern of students, clients, and media alike, I thought you would be the right person for the job."

Quistis blinked then tilted her head as she considered his words. Since coming into the role, the recruitment side of her job mostly consisted of giving presentations at schools or leading guided tours for prospective students around Garden. Promotions typically came from within current SeeD ranks on an almost ad hoc basis. Cid had never before consulted her on post-graduate employment opportunities at this level.

"Did you have anyone particular in mind?"

"Well, I'm not sure." One corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. "It won't be an easy job. We will need someone who is comfortable taking initiative and working alone. Someone we can trust, obviously, who is capable of effectively managing a crisis. It would be preferable if this person has an understanding of SeeD operations and doesn't require much guidance. A background in security strategies would be useful, managerial skills, maybe with experience in enforcement. Given Garden's history the individual should also be capable of battling any and all of the forces in the training centre and should probably be proficient with junctioning and general magic use…"

As she listened to Cid's rambling description, Quistis began to wonder if he was putting her on. From the characteristics he was listing, there were really only a few people in Garden, perhaps in the world, who would qualify. All were already otherwise employed in the establishment in high ranking positions. Unless one of them was interested in taking on a new role, she had no idea how they would find someone for the job.

And then it hit her. She leaned back in her chair as intense realization dawned. Giving Cid a hard look, she waited for him to finish speaking before she cautiously voiced her thoughts.

"Forgive me if I am wrong," Quistis raised an eyebrow. "But from what you are saying, it sounds to me like the only person who could possibly match such a description is Seifer Almasy."

"Really? Hmm. You may be right." He kept his expression solemn but he couldn't stop his eyes from twinkling. "The rumour is, he has done very well in Dollet."

Yes, she confirmed inwardly, he had definitely been putting her on.

She sighed. "Indeed. Her Grace speaks very highly of him. I don't think they were expecting what was supposed to be revenge on Galbadia to turn out so well. There is no doubt he has the necessary skills."

"Excellent! I am so glad you agree." Cid tapped his hands on the desk, allowing himself to smile. "Now, I have compiled a full description and potential job offer. I'd like you to reach out to him with this information, see if you can't steal him away from his current employment." Flipping open the file folder, he leafed through the contents to make sure they were all in order.

It was impossible to deny the fact that her former student had started to turn his life around. Just over a month ago there had been a small attack on the duchy residence by an anti-monarchist group. The security team had handled the chaos so well on its own Cid's office hadn't even received a phone call. It was unprecedented. Balamb Garden had been providing military and investigative services for the small country for years. Quistis was sure this was due in part to Seifer's hard work. Her reluctance in contacting him had nothing to do with his suitability or even his less than stellar reputation around Garden. The latter could be overcome. The man's mulish obstinacy was another matter.

"With all due respect, Sir," Quistis stood to take the folder Cid proffered. Worry lines creased her brow and she shook her head. "I don't think there is much hope. The last time we spoke, he made it _abundantly _clear he wanted nothing more to do with Garden, or SeeD, or the entire island of Balamb, ever again."

He had actually said a lot more than that but she didn't think the headmaster needed all of the nasty details. Quistis held the folder with both hands a little more tightly than necessary. Conversations relating to Almasy always made her tense. It seemed so unfair that he kept appearing in her life every time she turned around. Didn't she have enough problems right now?

For several months after Seifer's trial and official pardon, Balamb Garden had reached out to him in the hopes of convincing him to rejoin the ranks. Every time he had refused. It seemed pointless to her to go through it all again. The last time she talked to him, almost a year ago, all she had received in return was a headache. She knew Cid had his heart set on making things up to the younger man but she wasn't sure it was possible. Knowing the headmaster was bound to face more rejection made her spirits flag.

"I have complete confidence in your persuasive abilities, Quistis." Cid's tone allowed no room for argument, causing her heart to sink further. He picked up a pen as if to resume his earlier work. "Haven't you two been friendlier since your efforts to help him during the trial?"

She almost snorted. "Not quite, Sir. Unless by friendly you mean he only swears at me every five minutes as opposed to every other word."

All the headmaster did was chuckle. "Oh, he won't make it easy but I am sure you are up to the task. If you can stand up to Headmaster Martine, you can stand up to Seifer."

_Don't be so sure, _she thought with a private groan.

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that. But I don't know if he is really amenable to hearing from me once more. I am positive he won't agree to see me. I think he has even blocked my email." And probably every email sent by a Garden IP address, she added silently.

Cid sighed and set his pen back down. Creasing his forehead, he gestured for Quistis to re-take her seat. His eyes were weary as he observed the way she slowly returned to the chair. The way she began to fiddle with the edge of the paper folder did not go unnoticed by the headmaster. Her actions agonized him. He'd grown to rely on her a lot and wondered if it was too much. Ever since the post-war summits when she had proven herself a vital resource to him in negotiations, he had utilized her diplomatic talents as much as possible. When he thought about his future plans, he had hoped Quistis would be on the team to ease his transition to retirement.

"Quistis." It was a statement. She was forced to look up. "Can I be candid with you?"

"Of course." The concern that emerged in his eyes had her glancing away. She felt her shoulders tighten and it took great effort to keep them from contracting.

"I know you have been going through a difficult time lately. It pains me that you have been under so much pressure." The moment the words were out of his mouth he saw the barricades rise up in her eyes and in her posture. It was hard to keep the frustration out of his tone. A few moments ago, he had felt on the brink of actually joking with her. What had changed? "I don't mean to add to your burden," he went on, shaking his head.

"It's no burden, Sir."

Cid thought for a moment before speaking again. "How long have you been at Balamb Garden?"

_Here it comes, _Quistis thought, bracing herself.

"Almost ten years, Sir."

"That long?" He sounded surprised. Sitting back, he folded his hands over his chest. "Ten years is more than enough time to determine one's competency as a SeeD, don't you think?"

"Yes, Sir." It was a battle to keep her expression neutral.

"And what is your rank?"

"When I was still on active duty?" Quistis lifted her chin. "A, Sir." She focused her gaze on the window behind him. If she looked closely, she could see what looked like a yacht drifting into the harbour.

Watching her, the headmaster inclined his head. "Do you feel yourself deserving of that rank?"

"I-" Quistis stuttered, at a loss for how to answer. She felt her composure slip, a little shaken by his question. What kind of response he expected she didn't know. It was difficult to be objective about what had become a very personal subject. Preparing herself for the worst, she forced herself to speak. "I did my best. I know you have had to make many allowances as a result of certain recent inabilities on my part. I know there have been questions about my continuing on with Garden given said inabilities. I will abide by whatever decision is made."

"That's not what I was going to say, Quistis." Cid suddenly felt very old and very tired. "No allowances have been at all required. The nature of your position may have changed but you have been working just as hard as before, if not harder. My concerns are more to do with your welfare than your contribution to Garden." When she opened her mouth to speak, he held up a hand. "You are a vital part of this organization and I know you will be a strong part of its future. However, your self-doubt is worrisome. I'd hate to see it stand in your way or hold you back."

A paradoxical mixture of relief and foreboding swept over her. It felt like she was simply putting off the inevitable yet at the same time, she was grateful to do so. Eventually, she knew, she would have to come to terms with it all and make a decision. Until then, avoidance was her preferred strategy.

"Tell me something. When you think about the future, do you see yourself as a SeeD?"

So much for strategy. Wholly uncertain, she answered the only way she knew how: honestly.

"I don't know."

Less than five minutes later Quistis found herself outside the headmaster's office door, nails digging into her palms. She leaned back against the solid wood and gave herself the luxury of closing her eyes. Just for one moment, she needed to wallow, absorb, and slow her pulse. She wished she could head to her room, or better yet, go for a run. Unhappily, the day had only commenced and she had a world to face.

"Quistis."

The familiar voice jolted her back to reality all too soon. Pushing herself upright, she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. Without strain, almost casually, she met the eyes of the man standing to her right.

It was funny - she would think later - she had no trouble dealing with Balamb Garden's impassive commander. But stick her in front of the searching gaze of the headmaster and it was all she could do to stop herself from weeping. In fact, simply being out of the latter man's realm had her breathing much easier. She almost felt competent again.

"Squall."

With the raise of a brow and a tilt of the head, Quistis strolled past, not bothering to say anything more. There was never a point in attempting pleasantries or exchanging small talk. Not with him. It was too early in the day to start a fight. She needed coffee. Preferably with a shot of something. When she stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close, she caught sight of a dark brown head disappearing into the inner office. Unsurprised, she moved her mind on to other things. The activities of Commander Leonhart were very low on her priority list these days.

Oh, how quickly things change.

Arriving on the floor below, Quistis disembarked without delay, going over the day's schedule in her mind as she strode down the hallway to her office. Her calendar was crammed full with appointments and she wasn't sure how she was going to fit in an attack on Seifer Almasy before nightfall. She was positive he had changed his phone number for the sixteenth time. He did it just to annoy her, she knew, which only made it more aggravating. Brain fixed on her timetable, it took her a few seconds to realize someone was calling her name.

"Rinoa! Hi!" It was her first genuine smile of the morning.

"Hey!" Waving one arm in the air, the younger woman ran up to her, only a little out of breath. Her collie dog, Angelo, trotted gamely beside her on a leash. "I'm so glad you heard me. You look like you're on a mission!"

"I suppose I am, of sorts. Life in Garden, right?" Quistis lifted a hand and shrugged. "What can I do for you?" Bending over, she gave Angela a scratch behind the ears. When the dog shoved her head further under her palm, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Weeeelllll, I have a favour to ask." Rinoa bit her lip, pausing slightly before rushing into her spiel. "I know you are super busy but would you be able to keep an eye on Angelo for me tonight? I _finally _got Squall to take a night off and I'm going to drag him to Balamb to see a movie with me if it _kills _me. We might not get back till late and I hate leaving her alone so long. I'd ask Selphie but… If it's a total no-go I am sure I can find someone else."

Standing back up, Quistis smiled again, though it was less bright this time. "No problem, Rin. I can do it. I assume Selphie and Irvine are going with you?"

"Yeah…" The dark-haired female looked guilty for a moment then rallied, sunny beam back in place. "Besides, I think Angelo likes you better anyway. The last time Selphie dog-sat she got really sick after." Rinoa reached down to stroke the dog's side. "You sure it's no trouble?"

"I am sure." It was the truth. Once upon a time it might have been disheartening to have been left out of social gatherings. Nowadays it was more of a choice. The dog's company was superior for a variety of reasons, not the least being that Angelo tended to keep her opinions to herself.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!" Rinoa looked relieved. "We should do lunch sometime. My treat!"

The two made loose plans before each went her own separate way, Quistis to her office and Rinoa to the infirmary where she was interning with Dr. Kadowaki. It was a typical harried day full of phone calls, interviews, and several mini crises. Quistis didn't have time to ponder the stress of the morning, or anything else, for that matter.

It wasn't until Rinoa brought Angelo by her office around six pm that Quistis remembered she hadn't eaten since the afternoon previous. Unfortunately, judging by the message light flashing on her phone, she doubted she would get to remedy that situation any time soon. With a sigh, she made sure the dog was settled with a blanket and chew toy and grudgingly went back to work. Several more calls and countless emails later, she caught herself rubbing at her eyes. Staring at the screen for so long was irritating them, a sign it was time to get out of there. She left her glasses on the desk and rose, calling softly to Angelo. If she hurried, she might make it to the cafeteria before food service ended.

Less than an hour later, she was curled in the wide armchair in her room as Angelo lounged on the bed behind her. Quistis sipped at a warm cup of tea and stared at the phone in her lap, only half-listening to an old movie on the television. It was one she had seen at least thirty times before. It now served to provide some comfort. She'd been able to put off making one last phone call. It couldn't be avoided any longer.

"_I can't help it. It's sickening. As if he'd done nothing at all!"_

"_It is no concern of yours. If it concerns anyone, it concerns… Well, actually I don't know whom it concerns, except your father."_

The clock read nine, which meant it would be seven in Dollet. She might be able to catch Seifer before he went out to do whatever it is he did with his evenings. It was tempting to wait until she would more certain of getting his voicemail. She glanced up at the television, wavering.

_"What most wives fail to realize is that their husbands philandering has nothing whatever to do with them."_

_"Then what has it to do with?"_

_"A reluctance to grow old, I think. I suppose the best mainstay a man can have as he gets along in years is a daughter. The right kind of daughter."_

Scolding herself for being a coward, Quistis deliberately pressed the correct numbers on the keypad. There was no need to double-check as she'd memorized them the moment they'd been given to her by the telephone company. She didn't know why he bothered changing his digits every single time. He must know she would have no trouble getting the new information. No doubt he did it to annoy her, which just served to infuriate her more. The game was getting very old.

"_In fact you have everything it takes to make a lovely woman except the essential – an understanding heart. Without it, you might just as well be made of bronze."_

_"That's an awful thing to say to anyone."_

She bit her lip and slowly hit the send button with a thumb. He answered on the second ring.

"Yeah?" The voice was instantly recognizable. She could probably go a decade without hearing it and would still be able to place it straightaway.

Adjusting he position in the chair, she lifted the handset to her ear. "Seifer, hello. I'm glad I caught you. It's-" An unmistakeable click cut her off. "Quistis."

She rubbed at her forehead and lowered the phone. Apparently he hadn't forgotten her voice either. Setting her jaw, she dialed again. When the call went right to voicemail, she wasn't surprised. She assumed he'd shut the phone off after hanging up.

"I'm busy, leave a message."

The abrupt greeting made her smile. Typical and all too alike another former student of hers.

"Hi Seifer, it's Quistis. I'm sorry I missed you. I have a pretty big offer for you that I think you'd regret turning down. If you are interested, give me a call." She ended the call and placed the phone on the low table in front of her.

"_A prig and a…? You mean, you think I think I'm some kind of a virgin goddess or something?"_

_"If your ego wishes to call it that, yes."_

There was no expectation of hearing back from the man. It wouldn't be so easy. She nibbled on a fingernail, deep in thought. As much as she hated the idea, she knew she would have to find a way to confront him in person. The only other option would be admitting failure to Cid, something she knew she couldn't endure. There had been too much of that in her time at Garden. If the headmaster wanted Seifer back in Balamb, she would work her damnedest to get him there.

_"Champagne instead?"_

_"No, thanks."_

_"Excuse, please. I forgot you never."_

_"Never? The girl's demented."_

_"But prigs don't."_

Burrowing back into the corner of the chair, she pulled up a blanket and settled in to watch the rest of the movie. As if sensing she needed some company, Angelo hopped off the bed. Though there wasn't much extra space, she moved further back and encouraged the dog to join her on the cushion. It was a bit awkward, having a medium-sized furry creature in her lap, but Quistis welcomed the warmth. Laying her cheek against Angelo's fur, she let the familiar words drift over her, giving in to rest.

_"And where am I?"_

_"You'll have the satisfaction of knowing you saved the lot of us single-handed."_


	3. Chapter 3

With a sharp inhalation of breath, Seifer opened the door. The room he entered was dark and quiet. Too quiet, really, for his liking. Though he'd never officially graduated, his years of SeeD training injected him with enough observation skills to sense when something was off. The room was empty, he was sure. It wasn't supposed to be. Frowning, he flipped the light switch to his right. That's when he heard a well-known click near his opposite ear.

"Mr. Almasy," a voice droned behind him. "You are under arrest. I wouldn't move if I were you."

Seifer held back a grin. It wasn't often anyone got the jump on him. He was impressed, and pleased at the thought of a decent fight.

"Oh yeah? And if I do?"

"We will have no choice but to use force."

"Bring it."

Not bothering to continue hiding his smirk, Seifer struck out with his left arm, knocking the gun from the accoster's hand. He swung around and followed up with a sharp jab to the man's jaw, knocking him back several steps. The dull sound of flesh hitting bone was music to his ears.

The second man recovered from his surprise and countered with a fist of his own. Luckily, Seifer saw it coming and evaded the blow when he ducked to the side. Unluckily, the move put him closer to the first man and deeper into the room. When he aimed a kick at the second man's abdomen, it was too far away and he easily dodged. By this time the first man had recovered. Darting forward, he nabbed Seifer with a short left hook to the head and went in deep to his stomach with his right.

With a dry heave, Seifer let the air out of his lungs and the two men shifted back, watching him cagily.

"Give up?"

"You wish," Seifer jeered, pushing forward again.

The first assailant swung a heavy hand in his direction. Seifer had no trouble ducking under it. He dug both fists into the other man's sides. He bent over in pain and Seifer then hooked his hands up toward his face. The second then jumped in, grappling him. Seifer twisted but allowed a blow to fall on his left shoulder. He grunted and jerked back with an elbow to the man's face, keeping one hand free to continue clubbing at the bent man's kidneys. The latter man slowly went down to one knee. Looking up hazily at Seifer, sticky blood oozed from a cut on his forehead.

Seifer tried to take a step away but found himself in a stranglehold by the attacker behind him. On instinct, he immediately dropped his hips. His chest tightened and he felt the man's breath coming out in short gasps similar to his own. He pressed the shorter man's forearm against his collarbone, placing one hand above and one below his elbow. Then, in one fierce motion, he swung his body around, using the other man's arm as a hinge. Once free from his grasp, Seifer lifted his knee into the aggressor's inner leg, causing him to let go completely with a pained moan.

Now that he was free from both men, Seifer stepped back, rolling his shoulders. He regarded his would-be enemies with a raised brow and rubbed his jaw.

"Not bad," he said. "Not bad at all. I almost broke a sweat that time."

The first man coughed from where he still knelt on the floor of the supply room. He grabbed hold of a shelving unit and hauled himself up. The blood on his forehead was only just beginning to dry. "I still think if you'd been a typical intruder we woulda had you," he said, wincing and not relinquishing his hold on the shelf.

"Me too," the other man chimed in, rubbing at his knee. He ran a hand over his closely cropped brown hair then attempted to straighten his uniform. "It's not like we get a lot of ex-SeeD war criminals breaking in on a regular basis." At Seifer's answering glare, he grinned.

"Not the point." Seifer folded his arms over his chest and checked a flinch of his own. Apparently they'd got in a few good hits, after all. More than he'd ever care to admit.

"Your instructor's right," an amused voice called from the doorway. "You never know who is going to show up - or when."

In tandem, all three men rotated on their feet and stared.

Quistis smiled, highly entertained by their expressions. She twirled the guard's dropped revolver around on her forefinger and then palmed it. Clasping the weapon by the barrel she held it out and addressed the unfamiliar men who had yet to stop their gawking.

"I believe this belongs to you?"

The shorter of the two started then leapt into action, reaching forward eagerly. "Th-thanks!" He took the proffered gun and then took a step back, still holding it outwards. His awkwardness was all too apparent. He looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to stand at attention or cross his arms and play it cool. Instead, he ended up scratching his head and smiling while handing over the weapon to its rightful owner.

The man standing next to him appeared just as thrown. He returned the gun to the holster at his side then nudged his fellow sentry with an elbow. Unable to hide his nervousness, he hissed in the other man's direction.

"Dude, that's Quistis Trepe!"

Seifer was not nearly as thrilled with the interruption as his subordinates. In fact, his emotions drifted much more toward fury than anything else. Even the casual way Quistis leaned a hip against the doorframe pissed him off. It had been a while since he had last encountered his former instructor but she looked exactly the same. Same hairstyle, same black boots, same prissy glasses. Sure, she tried to appear nonchalant with her jacket looped over an arm and head cocked to one side but he knew better. No matter how much time passed, the Trepe would never change.

Glaring at the two guards, Seifer barked out their dismissal and ordered them to the showers. His scowled deepened when they both gave Quistis a fumbled salute as they exited. She gestured back in kind, eyes twinkling and irritating him further. There was nothing that annoyed him more than reminders of his past. Quistis was one of the biggest symbols of a time of his life he wished he could heave in front of a moving train.

"Ah, kids." Enjoying the irony of the statement given the two men were probably older than her in physical age, Quistis watched the guards hurry away and shook her head. Still smiling, she turned back to look at Seifer. "Were we ever that young?"

Her attempt at camaraderie went unappreciated. Instead of responding, Seifer blew past her into the hallway. He decided ignoring her completely was probably the safest alternative to throwing her out the window. Inconveniently, she did not take the hint and matched his long strides with her own.

"What are you doing here, Trepe?"

"It's nice to see you too, Seifer. How have you been?" Not to be deterred from her mission, Quistis kept her voice level. When he didn't reply or acknowledge her presence, she continued. "I am well, thank you very much for asking. Dollet is lovely in the fall, don't you think?"

Seifer stopped and spun around, blond eyebrows lowered and arms crossed. "How the hell did you get in, anyway?"

"How do you think?" Quistis smirked then mimicked his pose, happy to have a real reaction from the man. "I once slept with the guy at the front gate."

With a curse, Seifer reverted back to tramping down the hall. He thrust open the doors marked "Authorized Personnel Only", words Quistis had evidently ignored, and headed into the central hall toward the building's exit. It was bad timing, however, as they immediately ran into a group of students from the local elementary school on a tour.

Struggling not to laugh, Quistis hurried to catch up with him. When she reached his side she heard him mutter something about firing the whole damn building and had to bite her lip. She dodged a crowd of children and moved with him toward the main doors.

"Seifer, I was joking. Where's your sense of humour?"

Not for the first time, he had to wonder what was wrong with the woman. Obstinacy was not her most attractive quality. He nodded to the guards standing by the front door before heading into the sunlight. Why couldn't she go back to her meticulous office and leave him the hell alone?

"I had a morning appointment with Her Grace," she said, having no trouble keeping up with his brisk pace. "I thought I may as well see you in person since you refuse to return my calls."

Seifer snorted. "Did you tell her you were here to steal one of her valued employees?" He took a sharp right and cut her off. She didn't trip like he'd been hoping but she did have to stop herself from running into him.

That was something.

"So you have read my emails then!" Quistis beamed at him, squinting in the mid-afternoon sun. "What do you think of Cid's offer?"

In reply, he let out a stream of nasty oaths and unflattering epithets which pretty much summed up his opinions on Garden, its Headmaster, and what she could do with both. Unfazed, she rolled her eyes and watched as he swiped his ID to enter a smaller building on the other side of the lawn.

Chasing after him, she caught the door just before it closed. If he thought she was going to give up that easily, he clearly did not know her very well. There was no way she was leaving until she had convinced him to at least speak to Cid in person. Even if it meant letting go of a bit of pride.

She followed him inside what appeared to be quasi-military barracks. Despite all the time she had spent in Dollet assisting them in numerous military operations, she had never seen the interior of the small garrison before. From the outside it appeared to be just another standard government structure, similar in style to the legislature and barely noticeable when compared to the ornamental architecture of the official residence next door. Undoubtedly it had been built many years after. Once inside, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. Tracking her target down a narrow corridor she reached him just in time to be met with a door slamming in her face. Enough was enough. Quistis straightened her shoulders, adjusted her skirt, lifted her chin, and yanked open the door without bothering to look at the posted sign.

Realizing he wasn't going to shake her, not even inside the men's shower room, Seifer swore again and turned to face his pursuer. "Do you mind, Trepe? I'd kinda like to take a shower. You can watch if you want, but it'll cost you."

"Ha ha ha." Quistis rolled her eyes for what felt like the eightieth time. "C'mon, Seifer. I just want to talk to you for five minutes, if it's not too much to ask."

At least she had resorted to using sarcasm now. Anything was better than that irritating fake-happy voice she pulled out when speaking with the media on television. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

She pursed her lips and watched as he unbuttoned his uniform and shrugged out of the jacket. "It's a good offer. You'd be an idiot not to consider taking it. I assume you've seen the proposed salary?"

"Sure. It ain't enough. No amount of money is enough." Chucking the jacket on a bench, he pulled the white t-shirt he wore underneath over his head. "I'm not interested. Tell Cid he can fuck himself and leave me alone."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Quistis figured she'd better prepare herself for a fight. He wouldn't back down without one. She tossed her jacket next to his and put her hands on her hips. "With all he has done for you, the amount he has put on the line to save your ass, you owe him at least that."

Seifer scowled at the reminder. He knew exactly who he owed for his acquittal, and it wasn't Balamb Garden's Headmaster. "I owe him shit. Seriously, Trepe. Given all he's done to you, how can you stand there and defend him?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." She frowned and put a hand to her forehead. "He has been like a father to me, to all of us. How can _you _be so ungrateful?"

"Fucking Hyne!" With a shake of his head, he stalked in the direction of the showers. "For being supposedly so smart, you're pretty fucking clueless." Reaching one of the stalls, he bent to remove his boots.

"All I ask is that you agree to come to Balamb to talk to him." Once more, she found herself wandering after him. It was a task she was starting to loathe. "He wants you back at Garden, Seifer. He thinks you belong there. He's not going to give up until you tell him yourself."

He wrenched off one boot and threw it against the opposite wall. "No."

"Why not?"

"I already told you." Jerking at the laces on his other foot, he spoke slowly. "I am not going back to Balamb. Ever."

"Fine." She shifted her weight onto one hip, folding her arms.

Her petulant expression reminded him of a six year old girl he once knew, in another lifetime. It almost made him smile. Almost.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep calling you. Should I pencil you in for another appointment? Say, two or three months from now?" An eyebrow rose when he threw his other boot.

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise._ I_ told _you_. He's not going to give up."

Seifer appeared to mull this over and then shrugged a shoulder. "So I'll take off, go somewhere you can't piss me off."

"Where?" Her eyebrow remained quirked. "Considering you are banned from Galbadia, Timber, and Trabia, it's not as if you have many options."

"There's always Esthar." Moving into the shower stall, Seifer tugged the curtain closed and turned on the water. He hoped to drown out the rest of her words but her experience as an instructor enabled her to project over the sound of squealing pipes.

"Don't be so sure," she called out. "Garden has quite a few connections in that part of the world." When Seifer dragged open the curtain to glower at her, she adjusted her glasses and smiled. "One boat ride, Seifer. That's all I want. Two, if you count the trip back. Do you want me to beg?"

"Are you always this eager to drop to your knees?" It was a sneer. "No wonder Cid keeps you around."

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch it. The Headmaster wants you back in Garden. He didn't say it had to be in one piece."

He sighed. The banter was far too common and devolving by the second. He was too tired to play the game all over again. Suddenly, he felt much older than his almost twenty-one years.

"All I have to do is talk to him?"

"That's it." Her expression cleared and she lifted a hand. "Just once."

"And if I agree you won't bother me again?"

"Nope."

"No more emails, no more late night phone calls, no more random visits?"

The look in his eyes was hard for her to read. She heard something in his voice that made her suspicious and she wondered if he was setting her up.

"I'll even put it in writing," she replied, somewhat cautiously.

"Will you pinky swear?"

"What?" At his ludicrous request she could do nothing but stare. When he continued to look serious, she glared at him. "Yes, fine, whatever."

"You have to say it." Raising both brows he held out his right hand, little finger pointed up.

Quistis closed her eyes and counted to ten. To her mortification, when she reopened them he was still holding the same position, somehow managing to look far less ridiculous than he should have. On a sigh, she held out her own finger and linked it with his.

"I pinky swear."

"You pinky swear what?"

It was an effort, but she succeeded in withholding a growl. "I pinky swear that if you meet with Cid in Balamb, I will leave you alone for the rest of our lives. So help me, Hyne."

Nodding, he released her finger and they dropped their hands. Quistis bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"So… Will you?"

He went silent, tapping a finger against his chin. When he broke into a grin so wide it would rival the Grand Diddy, she knew he'd just been playing with her.

"Hell. Fucking. No." With that, he stepped back into the stall and shut the curtain.

"Come _on_, Seifer! Do you always have to be such an asshole?" She wanted to scream.

"Fuck off." After removing the rest of his clothes, he stepped under the spray and closed his eyes. The sound of the water rushing in his ears helped him tune her out completely.

On the other side of the curtain, Quistis sighed. She leaned back against the tiled wall to wait, wondering how long she would have to stand there. A glance at her watch told her she had another three hours before she had to be at the harbour. She made a silent prayer that she would make it in time. The man's stubbornness was infamous.

"Quistis? Is that you? Don't you just pop up in the strangest places!"

The voice was an amiable drawl and Quistis smiled as she looked in its direction. There was something about the Dolletian accent that appealed. Locals always sounded so friendly, even when they were angry.

"Not that I am complaining." The man's smile was welcoming.

"Chief Lubomir, it's nice to see you." Quistis moved away from the wall and held out a hand for him to shake. "I trust all has been well."

"Yes, indeed." His grip was as warm and confident as his tone. "So well we haven't had need of your services, which is a bit of a shame. It's been too long since we've seen you."

"That's very kind of you, but I am glad to hear all is running smoothly. Galbadia has been behaving itself?"

From underneath the shower, Seifer was able to make out the sound of someone talking. Assuming it was still Quistis yammering on about duties and other Garden bullshit, he paid no attention. If she wanted to listen to herself lecture, that was her problem. He scrubbed at his hair and attempted to formulate a plan for getting his former instructor off his back.

She wouldn't leave without making him squirm first, he knew. There was too much history between them to think it could be simple. They had known each other too long, fought each other too much, and she knew every single one of his buttons. Then again, he knew all of hers. Though it had been over a year, with all the time they had spent in each other's company during his trial after the war, they had developed a mock relationship built on grudging respect. Now that she was no longer his superior, his instinctive need to push back against authority was less of an issue. She was still as bossy as all get out and he hated the way she acted like she knew what was best for him, but they got on well enough in certain circumstances. At least, as well as he got on with anyone, which wasn't saying much? If she hadn't been such a beacon of all that was Balamb Garden, it might have been possible for them to be friends. As long as she remained a mouthpiece for an institution he was inclined to despise, he could never see her presence as anything other than aggravating.

Switching off the water, he grimaced. The bruise forming over his oblique muscle gave him a pang. The guys were definitely improving; he'd have to step up his training. His job on the Dolletian government security team wasn't glamorous or heroic but he was proud of his work. It felt like he was finally accomplishing something for himself. It came with its drawbacks, of course, and it hadn't been without turmoil. Raijin's face flashed into his mind before he shunted it way. He couldn't think of last month's episode without a barrelful of guilt. Nonetheless, he was serving a purpose again and he'd done it all alone. That meant more to him than anything.

As he pulled on his pants, his ears picked up on the chatter in the locker room. One of the speakers was Quistis, obviously, and the other was equally familiar. He frowned when he recognized the laughter of the Chief of Security, his official boss.

"So is that why you are here," the man was asking. "Checking up on us? Or are you on a mission?"

Quistis laughed as well. Seifer pictured her rolling her eyes. "Of sorts."

"I have to say, Quistis," the Chief chucked again. "I never expected a favour to turn out so well. Truly, I feel as if we owe_ you_ now."

"Not at all," she said, using that damn television voice again. "I am just so pleased everything worked out. I always knew he was very capable. It is gratifying enough to see him perform so well."

His fists clenched and he glared at the thin curtain separating them. The puzzle pieces fell neatly into place before his eyes. Seifer may not have been a genius, but it didn't take Quistis Trepe to figure out the implications of their conversation. It all made sense in a nauseating way. He felt like an idiot.

Tearing open the curtain he faced them both, working to keep his emotions in check. Quistis jumped a little at the quick movement but otherwise the two looked back at him candidly, as if they hadn't just been talking about him behind his back.

"Almasy! The man of the hour!" The Chief smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "We were just talking about you. I hope Quistis here hasn't been trying to sneak you back to Garden." He winked at both of them.

Seifer saw her eyes widen slightly and he smirked. He relished her discomfort. It was a nice variation to the typical theme. Alas, she recovered without too much delay and tilted her head.

"I don't think there is much chance of that," Quistis shot him a quick glance. "Seifer is far too loyal."

"That's right." He looked over at his superior officer with a nod. "Balamb holds no attraction for me now whatsoever."

"Glad to hear it. We are depending on you." Clapping his hand against Seifer's back once more, the older man moved away. "Guess I'd better get back to the grindstone. It was good to see you again, Quistis. Don't be a stranger now."

Quistis bowed her head and waved goodbye, firing another look at Seifer. His face remained impassive. As the Chief exited, he moved toward the bench to gather the rest of his clothing. Wordlessly, he picked up his t-shirt and tugged it on, his back to her.

"He is a good man," said Quistis, sounding hesitant. "Chief Lubomir. Do you get along?"

"Well enough."

Seifer gave another one shoulder shrug and scanned around for his footwear. It felt strange to be making small talk, after what he had just learned. An oppressive feeling of resignation broiled in his abdomen.

"How do you know him, anyway? Did you sleep with him, too?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her mouth drop open.

"How dare you! That is completely…" She closed her mouth when she noticed his shoulders were shaking with laughter. "Shut up. You are such an ass, sometimes. You know that?" Scooping up her jacket, she rammed her arms through the sleeves and muttered to herself. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

Seifer only grinned in reply and sat down on the bench to lace up his boots. Riling up the Trepe was always good times. The way her eyes flashed and her cheeks reddened made his heart swell with glee. When she dropped her guard, she made it all too easy. One could take the boy out of the schoolroom but…

"Look, can we start over? You don't want me here anymore than I want to be here. Is there anything I can say that will change your mind? For old time's sake? I will consider it a personal favour."

It was that last word that had his smirk fading and his hands tightening. He rose to his feet and looked back at her with sober eyes. Scrutinizing her gaze, all her found in her blue depths was a heartfelt plea. As much as he hated himself for it, he was not immune.

"Okay."

Quistis blinked. "Okay? What does that mean? You'll come to Balamb?"

Abruptly, he averted his eyes and turned toward the locker room door. "Yes, I'll go to Balamb."

"Really?" The shock in her voice was unmistakeable. She shot ahead of him and blocked the handle, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Fuck. Don't sound so surprised. Do you not want me to go now?" With an elbow, he edged her aside and then jerked at the handle with his opposite hand. Now that he'd given in, he just wanted to go about the rest of his day. There was no need for her to make him crawl.

"Of course." She followed him down the hallway once more, still sounding a little stunned. "I just didn't expect you to give in so quickly. I haven't even pulled out the big guns."

Seifer rubbed his face. He realized he'd forgotten his uniform jacket back in the showers, swore, and then kept walking. He had another one in the control room. It was far preferable to continue on than turn around and confront more questions.

"Why do women always feel they need to manipulate men to get what they want?" It was an evasive manoeuvre, but he hoped she wouldn't notice. He looked over and saw her lips curve.

"Hmmm," Quistis began, toying with a loose strand of hair before prodding it behind her ear. She spoke with a teasing lilt. "Oh, I don't know… History books… Personal experience… Romantic comedies..."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No wonder your species is so screwed up, if you get your advice from crappy movies."

"Our 'species'?" Quistis had to laugh. It helped block her astonishment when he held open the door for her. She waited for him to join her outside before she continued. "You are starting to sound like Zell."

The black scowl he gave her in reply was worth having to run after him again. She was starting to understand a little why he pestered her so much back when she was his instructor. It was kind of fun getting a rise out of someone when it would lead to no real harm.

"I'm really glad you changed your mind, Seifer." She spoke more seriously this time. "Cid will be glad too."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved her off then stopped walking. "The original condition still stands. I will go if you swear this is the last time _and _if I only have to talk to him long enough to tell him to fuck himself." Facing her head on now, he had to squint in the sunlight that shone just over her head.

"That is two conditions," she corrected - out of habit - then quickly covered at his frown. "But yes, those are the terms. Will Saturday work for you?" When he nodded in response then switched his gaze to something above her shoulder, she reached out and touched his arm. "I really do appreciate this. I owe you one."

Almost instantly he stiffened and she dropped her hand. His eyes were dark and unreadable.

"That's a third condition," he said, jaw clenched. "After this no one owes anyone anything. It's a blank slate. No more favours."

The words were bitten off, but he hadn't been able to keep the harshness from his tone. She didn't appeared offended, just startled.

"Okay," she nodded slowly, licking her lips. "It's a deal."

"Good." He turned away, scratching at his forehead. "Look, I gotta get back to work. Stuff to do, idiots to order around, you know the drill. I assume you can see yourself out?"

She watched him roll his shoulders, feeling the need to lighten the mood. His hair looked almost white in the bright sun. She couldn't say why but it felt almost like a wall had been broken down. It was strange to think that way as when she looked in his eyes, she saw more guards up than usual. And yet, his words contained less violence somehow. Studying him, she wondered what he was thinking. A million questions popped into her brain. Things she would love to ask. Things she knew he would never tell. Rather than push further, she contented herself with watching him. Even after all this time, there was something magnetic about the man. It was impossible to look away.

"I will send an email with the arrangements. Garden will cover the cost of your transportation, of course. I can also make sure to have a room prepared for you, in case you decide to stay."

"Yeah, right." The look he shot her was condescending. "Better make sure it's a round-trip ticket, Trepe." He started heading back to the main building.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. I am just saying it's fine if you don't use the whole thing. As a SeeD, I have to be prepared for all alternatives." When he shot her a look she gave him an innocent smile. "It's a good offer. You'd be in charge of your own team, able to set your own hours… You might want to consider it."

"Not. Happening." He spoke through grinding teeth, angry all over again. The sun felt hot on his back. He couldn't wait to get back inside and away. "You can give up on that fantasy right now." With one last extended stride, he made it to the doors.

"We'll see." Sailing past, Quistis entered the building ahead of him without bothering to spare him a glance.

"Trepe."

The school kids were apparently just wrapping up their tour and filled the front entry way. If he'd wanted to follow, he would have had to dodge over twenty snot-nosed seven year olds. Rather than enter the morass, he stood in place, still holding the door and staring after her.

"See you later, Almasy!"

Quistis lifted an arm and wiggled her fingers in a backwards wave then strolled beyond the guards, smoothly twisting around the children as if they weren't even there. It was odd to her how well her interaction with Seifer had gone. Odd and bewildering. At the moment, she wasn't inclined to deliberate over it more than necessary. Perhaps she was simply pleased with having the last word for a change but she was suddenly in a very, very good mood.

Disappointingly, Quistis' high spirits only lasted as long as she remained away from Garden. About five seconds after her return she was confronted with yet one more mini-crisis requiring her to take emergency action. As much as she loved her job, and she considered it intrinsic to her being, it would be nice if she wasn't perpetually on damage control. Between protective parents freaking out over rumours of T-Rexaurs loose in the cadet dormitories, self-styled journalists posing as students in order to break a scandal, and Commander Leonhart telling the Mayor of Fisherman's Horizon to do something inappropriate with his flip flop, she didn't have a lot of spare time to contemplate Seifer's impending arrival in Balamb for the first time in almost three years. It was just as well. Lack of contemplation also meant lack of stress. At present Xu gave her a hard enough time about potential wrinkles.

It was strange. When Quistis awoke the morning she was due to pick him up, she didn't feel the sense of foreboding she anticipated. Rather, she felt almost invigorated at the thought of a fresh challenge. Life in Garden was hardly dull. However, it could be a lot of the same problems repeated over and over again. She found herself talking to the same people, running through the same motions, and following the same schedule. Seifer, as exasperating and as vexing as he could be, had a way of being quite distracting. And distraction, she felt, was precisely what she needed right now. At the very least, he would be someone new with whom she could speak.

_You know you're lonely when… _Quistis thought with an inward sardonic smile. If she was looking forward to meeting with Seifer Almasy just for some stimulating conversation, she must be more hard-up than she'd imagined. On top of ribbing her about her skin, Xu also made it clear Quistis should ramp up her dating life from the standstill it had become. _Perhaps she was right on both counts._

She chewed on this as she braided her hair in preparation for her daily run. It wasn't that she didn't want to date. Far from it. Although, her last relationship had left her so fried she'd felt like she'd done nothing but cast Thundagas for three months. It had seemed intelligent to step away, give herself a chance to recover. The only consequence to that was the longer she stayed out of the fray, the less she was motivated to jump back in. But she knew she couldn't hide in her room every night forever. It wasn't healthy. Not to mention, she missed the physical intimacy, if nothing else.

The halls were still dark when she exited her apartment. She loved the early morning. There was something more intimate about the building before the light of day. It felt almost as if the place was hers, as if she was completely alone and free. Quistis always thought Balamb Garden beautiful but in a scientific, soldierly sort of way - if anything akin to military could be beautiful. At night and at dawn, with the soft lighting and the quiet thrum beneath the floor, it felt almost like a real home.

Or, rather, what she imagined a home would feel like.

Rinoa's rooms weren't too far from her own so it wasn't long before she paused at another door. As quietly as possible, she keyed in the code to open the lock and then kneeled down when the door slid aside.

"Angelo," she whispered. "Hi there, pretty girl."

Like she had expected, the dog was right at the entrance waiting for her. The canine's senses were always impressive. Quistis was willing to bet Angelo knew she was coming to take her for a walk before she did. If only dogs could talk or wield weapons, Garden would probably have a whole kennel. Their observation skills alone would make them quite the little SeeDs.

Quistis clipped on the dog's leash, as per Garden policy even Angelo had to be under restraint at all times, and stood. When she keyed in the code, the door closed with a small jolt that she hoped was quiet enough. The last thing she wanted to do was wake anyone.

Silently padding down the hall on sneakered feet, Quistis walked with Angelo toward the central corridor and the front gate. With luck, she would make it there without running into anyone. Dr. Kadowaki had been making a habit lately of bumping into her at odd hours and she wasn't up for evading questions before her morning exercise. These days, she needed the outlet more than she needed coffee, or oxygen.

To her relief, she made it out the main exit without being accosted. Quistis smiled and looked down at her canine friend.

"What do you think, puppy? Are you ready to run?"

Dropping the leash, she stretched her arms above her head then outwards, rolling her shoulders. There was a strong chill coming off the ocean that made her glad she'd worn a jacket over her tank top and running skirt. Fall was such a hormonal season in Balamb. She never knew what to expect.

Bending over, she moved to un-clip Angelo's leash from her bright blue collar when she was interrupted by an unwelcome drawl.

"Quistis. Well, I'll be."

The sun was on the precipice of rising above the horizon so it was still fairly dim. The man's grin was brilliant enough to light up the entire island if it had been pitch black. She barely withheld a groan as she straightened back up, subconsciously lowering a hand to the dog's warm head.

"Irvine." Quistis' answering smile was brief and tight. With a nod, she tried to swing past him but he shifted to block her movements. She could feel Angelo tense ever so slightly. The dog's loyal reaction to her emotions reminded her to remain calm.

"What're you up to so early?" Tipping back his hat, Irvine looked at her directly and she noticed his countenance was far more serious than his tone.

"I'm walking Rinoa's dog." She matched her voice to his, keeping it level and without nuance. Her eyes, she hoped, were just as cool.

"That's quite a get up for a casual stroll," he replied with a waggle of two thick, auburn eyebrows.

At one time, she might have laughed at when he leered in an obvious fashion at her short skirt. But not today.

"I didn't know you were an expert on sartorial matters."

"I make it my business to be an expert on all things related to women."

Quistis managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. It wasn't easy considering the man was still standing in her way, winking at her. The thought of making a scene did not appeal but she was running out of patience.

"One day you'll learn, you can't con a ladies man." Irvine made a wild gesture. "Where are you really headed?" Clearly, he wasn't interested in letting her by.

"Just walking Rinoa's dog." Cocking her head, she casually twirled the end of Angelo's leash. She'd never noticed it before, but the dog accessory would make an excellent weapon. "How about you? Just getting in after a night on the town?"

Her mild tone didn't deceive Irvine. He was one of very few who could read her far better than she preferred.

"Target practice." Grinning, he twirled his gun in imitation of her actions.

With monsters or with women? The teasing question sprang to her lips and almost escaped before she caught herself. The dialogue was too similar to countless conversations they'd had in the past. It was easy to forget all that had changed.

Angelo took the opportunity to emit a soft whine. Grateful for the excuse, Quistis excused herself to continue on her way. Naturally, Irvine tagged along, his long legs having no trouble keeping up. So much for her plans. She'd have to cut her run short in order to get to Balamb in time to meet Seifer's boat.

"I didn't know you were that close," Irvine commented with a sidelong glance.

"Angelo and I?" Deliberately misinterpreting, Quistis looked down at the dog sniffing along the ground beside her. "She is a surprisingly good companion. She keeps her judgments to herself."

Even if Irvine had less of a sensitive spirit, the dig would have been overt. He lowered the brim of his hat. "You know who I meant."

She did indeed.

"Yes, well, Rinoa and I have become much better acquainted recently. Ever since she became one of few people who will actually look me in the eye." Quistis' jaw set and she held the leash with both hands. If he wasn't going to take her subtle hints, she would have to be more direct.

"That's not fair, Quisty."

His use of an old nickname combined with the hurt in his voice made her realize she was being a bitch. Unfortunately for him, she couldn't force herself to care.

"Isn't it?"

"What do you want me to say?" The words were uttered in a low tone and she could feel his eyes on her. "It hasn't been easy for any of us."

"I don't-" Her forehead creased and she forced herself to collect. "Look, Irvine, I don't blame you. I get it. Your girlfriend is terrified of me and your best friend despises the ground I walk on." She lifted her chin and finally met his gaze. "I understand it and I forgive you for it. But don't expect me to forget it."

She swore she heard him sigh. It was such an out of character sound for him, she almost stopped walking.

"I thought we were friends." He mumbled it, shoulders slumping ever so slightly as he walked along the road beside her.

The lump that appeared in her throat at his injured plea was anticipated but most undesirable. Despite the mountains that now drove between them, she knew his sadness was sincere. She wished she could touch him; almost wished he would touch her. If she was going to keep her wits, she had to focus on her anger and mask the pain.

"You were. Just as Selphie was my friend and Zell was my friend and once I even imagined Squall was my friend." Her tone took on a harder edge at that last which caused Angelo to look up from the flower she'd been sniffing at the side of the road. The dog's questioning gaze soothed her and she exhaled. "Things change."

"I'm worried about you. So is Selphie. She is worried the team is breaking up."

He did touch her then. Lightly, on the shoulder. Instead of bridging the gap, she felt further from him than ever. She had to get away before… Just before.

"I'm fine." It came out bitter but that was the last thing she felt. "I take all of the blame for everything that happened. It was my failure, my cowardice, my lack of control. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

Irvine dropped his arm and decreased his stride, allowing her to move further ahead. When he didn't say anything further, she kept walking, eyes on the low mountains up ahead. The sun was rising fast. Judging by the open sky, it was going to be a bright autumn day. Quistis shivered.

"You'd better get back. Aren't you worried someone is going to see you fraternizing with an evil monster?"

"Nobody thinks that." The timbre of his voice was low. She pictured him frowning in disapproval, the way he always used to when she said something self-deprecating. Back then, she would have quirked her eyebrows and made a joke that he wouldn't have fallen for.

"That's bullshit," she said now, with vehemence. Revolving to face him, she allowed the sense of betrayal she felt to show in her gaze. "I thought we had promised never to dish each other crap. You can't sit on the fence this time. You've chosen your side. Live with it."

He looked stricken, like he hadn't expected the force of her anger. Perhaps she should have felt guilty. She knew she was being selfish. Losing her friends hurt and she wasn't finished mourning. The loss of Irvine, an old confidante during difficult times, felt especially raw.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning back around. "I have to go. I have paperwork to do."

Quistis waited until she reached the trees before she released Angelo from her leash and broke into a run. She was proud of herself for not looking back, though she felt like a jerk at the same time. Trusting the dog to watch out for monsters, she followed her down the trail and let her mind wander. The tears came almost instantly.

It felt very lonely inside her head. For the first time in almost a year, she longed for the invasion of a Guardian Force.

* * *

_**EN: **That last was much more angst-ridden than I planned! I promise to lighten up in the next chapter!_


End file.
